world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tenya Iida
Tenya Iida is a student of U.A. High School's Class 1-A and its class president. He is one of the main protagonists of My Hero Academia. Statistics *'Name': Tenya Iida, Ingenium *'Origin': My Hero Academia *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': August 22 *'Classification': Human, Mutant-Type Quirk User, Hero-In-Training, U.A. High School First-Year Student and President of Class 1-A *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 179 cm (5'10.5") *'Weight': 66 kg (145 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': Blue-Black *'Relatives': Unnamed Father, Unnamed Mother, Tensei Iida (Older Brother), Unnamed Grandparents *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Engine *'Standard Equipment': Hero Costume *'Weaknesses': After using Recipro Burst his Engine stalls for a short period of time, greatly reducing his effective movement speed during this time. He requires a significant running start to reach his top speed. His engines will stall if he drinks carbonated sodas or if the muzzlers are jammed. Can suffer from tunnel vision during matters of great personal importance to him. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Recipro Burst, Recipro Acceleration, Recipro Extend *'Voice Actor': Kaito Ishikawa Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Building level, higher with Recipro Burst/Extend *'Speed': Superhuman with Supersonic Combat and Reaction Speed. Hypersonic with Recipro Burst (Capable of moving this fast), Hypersonic+ with Recipro Extend *'Lifting Strength': Class 5 *'Striking Strength': Class MJ, higher with Recipro Burst/Extend *'Durability': Building level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range *'Intelligence': Genius (Having inherited his Quirk from a long line of well-known heroes, Tenya is already experienced with the ins and outs of his Quirk and thus has full control over it. He is also responsible and extremely attentive to the point of comedy, cleaning every speck of dust from the training ground to prevent Ochako from using her Quirk against him. These traits allowed him to reach 6th place in U.A. Practical Entrance Exam and 4th in Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test. Furthermore, he has the second highest grades in his class in a school renowned for its rigorous course work. However, his seriousness can sometimes lead to tunnel vision and poor judgement, as his grudge against Stain led him to abandon his post and go after the Hero Killer, resulting in his own capture.) Appearance Tenya is a tall and muscular young man. He has bluish black hair and wears rectangular half-rim glasses, which go with his serious attitude. His blue eyes are also somewhat rectangular, as is his jaw. As a result of his Quirk, Tenya's calves are shaped like automobile engines. Tenya's Hero Costume consists of a black one-piece suit with a high collar, over which he wears various pieces of armor, including a metal collar around his neck, a breastplate, decorative mufflers extending back from his midriff, and metal vambraces that extend past his elbows. The costume includes specialized metal boots, extending up past his knees, which are specialized for his Quirk. Personality Tenya may look severe, but he's actually a very straightforward, earnest, intelligent and serious person. He tends to take everything very seriously, and because of this, he has a habit of jumping to conclusions, then enthusiastically speaking or acting based on said conclusions. For example, after assuming that Izuku had figured out the true nature of the U.A. Entrance Exam, Tenya acknowledged him as a worthy peer and has since held him in high esteem. All this enthusiasm leads Tenya to be hyperactive and intense, having some involuntary body tics such as moving his arms around in strange patterns and sometimes twitching his own body uncontrollably. Tenya is extremely dedicated to his studies and always eager to learn new things. As Class 1-A's representative, Tenya is obsessed with organization and discipline, expecting his classmates to follow suit, which more often than not annoys them. At the same time, Tenya takes personal responsibility over the safety of his classmates, considering it his duty as class representative to protect and keep them away from dangerous situations. Tenya is also a very humble person, willing to admit his mistakes and improve himself in areas he is lacking. This became clear when Tenya admitted that seeking vengeance against Stain was not the way a real Hero should act, deciding to leave his damaged left hand unhealed as a reminder of his recklessness and also as a motivation to pursue true heroism. Tenya also values honor and fair play, and will become angered if it turns out that he is being manipulated. Being part of the highly-esteemed Iida Family, Tenya is proud of his lineage, and works hard to meet the expectations put on him. Tenya admires his older brother, Tensei Iida (also known as the Turbo Hero Ingenium), and wants to become a hero similar to him. His bond with his brother is so strong that after Tensei was severely injured by Stain, Tenya sought to avenge him by trying to hunt and dispose of Stain himself, breaking several rules of Hero work in the process, which otherwise would be extremely uncharacteristic of him. Having inherited the alias of Ingenium, Tenya now works hard to be able to uphold his brother's Hero name as well as the reputation of the Iida Family. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Engine: Tenya's Quirk manifests in the form of engines in his calves, giving him super speed. His engines have multiple gears, allowing him to switch between First, Second, or Third Gear, depending on the situation. Much like a real engine, his Quirk requires that the exhaust pipes on the back of his legs remain clear of obstructions in order to function properly. *'Recipro Burst': This move allows Tenya to forcibly accelerate his Quirk, giving Tenya greatly enhanced speed for 10 seconds at the cost of disabling his engines for a short period of time afterward. Even Shoto Todoroki could not fully evade Recipro Burst and admits that he expected no less of its incredible speed. *'Recipro Acceleration': *'Recipro Extend': After Tenya manages to cool down the negative effects of Recipro Burst, he regains even more acceleration than before. Hero Costume: Tenya's hero costume is an armored suit that supposedly decreases wind resistance but is actually mostly for decoration. Contrary to the appearance, his armor is lightweight. *'Ingenium Boots': The boots contain cooling devices and other mechanisms that augment the performance of his engines. As a result, his running distance is greatly extended. *'Ingenium Muffler': The muffler is for decoration. Genius Intellect: Relationships *Tensei Iida *Izuku Midoriya *Ochaco Uraraka *Katsuki Bakugo *Minoru Mineta *Shoto Todoroki *Mei Hatsume *Manual *Stain Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Mutant Category:Hero Category:Iida Family Category:U.A. Student Category:Class 1-A Category:My Hero Academia Characters